This invention relates generally to a trailer suitable for being towed by a sports/utility vehicle (SUV). In particular, this invention relates to a motor home trailer that is attached to a sports/utility vehicle by a non-articulated connection so that the trailer may be connected closely behind the towing vehicle.
This invention is directed to a trailer suitable for being towed by an SUV. The invention includes a hitch mechanism that is unarticulated so that the trailer may be towed while positioned very closely behind the SUV. A shroud extends between the outer shell of the trailer and the rear of the SUV to provide reduced wind resistance while the trailer is being towed.